


Just One of Those Nights that I Have to Share

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Icing, Impact Play, Kissing, Making Out, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pain, Polyamory, Polyandry, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Safer Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Shibari, Situational Humiliation, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "We're gonna come togetherWe're gonna celebrateWe're gonna gather aroundLike it's your birthdayI don't wanna knowJust what I'm gonna doI don't care where you're goingI'm coming along with you"- Kings of Leon, "Birthday"





	Just One of Those Nights that I Have to Share

Braden's curiosity evolves into anticipation the closer Dennis drives the three of them to the mysterious destination. Both Dennis and Abigail consistently refused to provide Braden with any sort of useful hints, let alone an actual answer, to his various phrasings of, "Where are we going?"

"Here we are," Dennis announces as he pulls into a dark parking lot behind a large, grey-bricked building. The building would look completely innocuous and unassuming if it weren't for the large, pink neon sign on the front that reads, "Rainbows and Unicorns." To the unfamiliar, the building may still appear innocent despite its name, but to others it's obviously a reference to queer and polyamorous culture. Dennis remotely locks the car before leading Braden and Abigail around to the front of the building.

"Rainbows and Unicorns...?" Braden mutters as he squints up at the softly buzzing sign in curious confusion. "What is this, like some kind of Build-A-Bear place?"

Dennis laughs. "Far from it, my man. Come on," he ushers with a grin. Although this is the first time that Dennis has visited this particular club, it pretty much matches his expectations: There's a very small corridor that leads to a woman behind a counter checking IDs, collecting fees, and briefing visitors on the rules. Past her, at the end of the hallway, is a heavy, windowless black door that leads to the club. "Hi," Dennis says as he walks up to the woman at the counter with his girlfriend and the birthday boy in tow, "I'll be treating these two lovely young people tonight. They've never been to a place like this, and this is my first time here, as well."

"That'll be fifty dollars," the woman informs with a smile. "Ten for her and twenty for you gentlemen. I'll just need to see some IDs," she says, nodding towards the college freshmen.

Dennis steps out of the way so that Braden and Abigail can show the woman their IDs.

"Perfect," the woman says as she hands back their driver's licenses. "Now, here we have these," she says as she displays three laminated half-sheets of paper with strings dangling from the holes punched in them. "As you can see, each sheet bears an identical list of sex acts. I have strips of black tape here on the counter. What I'd like each of you to do is censor with the tape all of the acts that are NOT okay for people to engage in with you. Everybody who approaches you is required to read this, and that's the first thing you must do when you approach someone else. Please ask me if you don't know what something means. We don't want anyone accidentally agreeing to something they don't want because they were too shy to ask questions. If you consent to, for instance, blindfolds and gangbangs, we could put one of the pink stickers beside the tape here on you so that people know that you're up for grabs, so to speak. If anyone violates the limits that you've indicated, they will be immediately ejected from the club and banned from ever visiting again. Please report such an incident to the nearest staff member immediately. If there is a misunderstanding, please report that, as well. You may modify your list however you wish throughout the course of the night. Others may, as well, though, so always read someone's list before asking to play with them, even if you've already played with them. If you're engaging in consensual non-consent, "Red" means "Stop." Otherwise, "Stop" means "Stop." Sharing fluids is not permitted amongst strangers, but you may do so with each other if the three of you are fluid-bonded already. There are bowls of condoms, dental dams, and internal condoms almost anywhere you look. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, where do we keep our clothes?" Braden asks.

"There's a locker room down at the end of the left hallway when you enter the play area. Locks are a dollar to rent if you didn't bring your own."

Braden nods. He's acutely aware of his pulse. On the one hand, he's excited and curious as hell, but on the other hand, what if it isn't for him? What if there aren't a lot of other people around his age? Not that he's super picky about that, but it's generally his preference. What if everyone else is already coupled up? What if the whole thing is just... disgustingly cliché? What if it's all whips and chains and gimp masks and ridiculous overcompensation, stereotypes abounding in some grimy sex dungeon?

"Now, if that's everything," the woman says, "y'all can come up here to the counter and make your lists with the tape strips."

Dennis finishes his list first. Most of the things to which he would've objected aren't listed, anyway, probably for sanitary reasons. He's a bit surprised to see that watersports are an option - that is, until he notices the asterisk beside it. At the bottom of the sheet is a corresponding asterisk and the stipulation: "May only take place in the shower area or bathrooms." He decides not to cross it out. He peruses the list and decides that there actually isn't really anything to which he'd object. Although, Abby might. "Hey, baby girl?"

"Yeah, Dennis?" Abby responds, glancing up from her list.

"Is there anything you're not comfortable with me doing with other people tonight?"

"Oh. Um, I actually hadn't considered that. I guess not, since we're at a sex club. It's more of a... sport? If that makes sense."

Dennis nods. "Right. More recreational than intimate. You guys done with your lists?"

"One sec," Braden says. "Okay," he says a few seconds later as he puts it around his neck.

Dennis and Abigail don their lists, as well. Dennis reads each of their lists before leading them inside. "Huh. Interesting. You're not big on impact play, Braden?"

"Not really. It's too much work for how little it arouses me."

Dennis nods. "Oh," he says in surprise as he reads Abby's list. "You're pretty much down for anything except lesbian stuff, huh?"

"Well... I, um... I might decide to change it during the night," she says with a slight blush as she recalls her most recent visit to Dennis's house.

"Yeah?" Dennis grins as his cock begins to stiffen. "I'd love to shove your face into some chick's pussy as Braden fucks you," he murmurs lowly.

Abigail whimpers softly as Braden moans and adjusts himself. Abby clears her throat. "You, uh... You didn't cross anything out," she says to Dennis.

"Oh, look at that! No, I didn't," he says playfully.

"What about those ones?" Abby asks, pointing to his tag. "You're fine with giving blowjobs and being anally penetrated?"

"Hmm... Yeah, maybe I should cross out that one."

"Which one?"

"Giving blowjobs. I've actually been anally penetrated. It was with a woman, though."

"Oh," Abby says, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "A trans woman?"

"Nope. I've never had sex with a trans woman. Not that I wouldn't, necessarily; I just haven't had the chance. I was kind of a dick to Mac's trans girlfriend way back. He was, too, to be honest. I like to think we've outgrown that ignorance by now, though."

"Then... how were you fucked in the ass by a woman?" Abby asks with furrowed brow.

Dennis laughs. "With a strap-on, of course."

"Fuck," Braden moans. "That's so fucking hot. I've been wanting to do that forever. I'd love to ride a chick's cock while I fuck her tits."

"Hi," the woman at the counter calls in interruption. "If you three don't need anything else, you can go on in and clear this area, please."

"Right, sorry." Dennis waves and smiles at the woman as he pushes open the heavy black door, leading Braden and Abigail into the main area of the club. It's similar to the ones he's visited before: the distinct dark, somewhat techno beat of Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" pumps loudly from the speakers, but the music isn't as loud as it would be in a dance club; loud wails and sharp smacking sounds emanate from a large area marked off with velvet rope and which currently bears a woman being whipped with a cat-o'-nine tails on a St. Andrew's cross, as well as a man being spanked on a black padded bench, several people being spanked on red leather couches, and two other empty spanking benches, as well as an empty St. Andrew's cross; in the larger section of the room, there is a couple impressively practicing beautiful shibari as the petite female contorts herself whilst dangling from the hooks in the ceiling; there are several couples making use of the sex swings, some men making use of the glory holes in a far wall, many people just making out on red leather couches, some people fucking on the floor or against the walls, and near the far end of the room, across from the glory holes, is a counter with refreshments such as candy, pretzels, and water; past the counter is a sign indicating the directions to the bathroom. The laminate floor is a dark chestnut brown, and the ceiling and beams are a much lighter shade of bare wood. Most of the lights provided by the lamps on the various low, wooden tables which bear bowls of prophylactics are red, balanced out by a few standard yellow ones with low wattage to preserve the ambience. It isn't the nicest sex club Dennis has ever visited, but it's definitely far from one of the worst. It'd be nice if it had a pool and a spa for skinny dipping. He wouldn't mind if they had a bar, as well, but he understands that a fair number of sex clubs hesitate to provide alcohol for reasons of liability, especially ones that have an entire area dedicated to heavy impact play. He continues scanning the room and notices that there are some pretty unique acts taking place, some of them rather enticing. He might ask to just watch some of them.

"This is so cool!" Abby exclaims, grinning with excitement.

Dennis turns around to smile at her and laughs as he does a quick double-take when he observes that she's already shed all of her clothes, save for her socks, and is holding them in her arms. "Someone's eager," he teases with a grin.

"Yep!" she beams. "Where are the lockers, again?"

"Come on," Dennis chuckles as he leads the way. "I brought a lock. I figure we can all put our stuff in the same locker."

Braden and Abigail follow Dennis down the dim hallway to the lockers. The club actually looks like it could be fun. It's kind of convenient that the impact play area is roped off, but Braden wonders why. Could just be an issue of space for those huge crosses and shit. He undresses as Abby stuffs her clothes in a locker. He joins them with his clothes as Dennis eagerly undresses and then shoves his clothes into the locker and locks it.

"No swiping my key and stealing our clothes or anything," Dennis teases Abigail as he puts the bracelet with the key on it around his wrist.

Abigail laughs. "Would I do something like that?" she asks, feigning innocence.

Dennis snickers. "Come on," he grins, leading the way back into the main area of the club. "You guys wanna try anything specific?"

"Whoa!" Abby's eyes widen drastically as she catches sight of two women laying down on a tarp while a man drips bright red candle wax onto their backs. "Do you guys wanna go check that out?"

"Sure," Braden and Dennis agree in unison as the three of them make their way over to the other trio.

"Hey, man," Dennis greets.

The man places his candle in a small, golden, metal plate and looks up at Dennis. "Oh. Hi," he says, looking slightly surprised.

"You mind if we watch?" Dennis asks.

"Oh. Sure, man. Any of you guys done wax play before?"

"I've done it a few times at places like this," Dennis says as he sits, cross-legged, beside the tarp, facing the women.

"I haven't done a lot of kink stuff that isn't directly sexual," Braden says as he sits down next to Dennis.

"I was a virgin until pretty recently," Abby says as she sits down on the other side of Braden.

"Really?" Braden says, turning to look at Abby in surprise. "I totally wouldn't have guessed."

"I know what I'm doing," Abby says with a wink. She grins as she watches Braden's cock stiffen.

"Can I touch?" Dennis asks, hovering his hand over one of the women's backs.

"Yeah, go ahead," the man permits as he drips more wax onto the other woman.

Dennis runs his fingertips lightly over the wax patterns. Some of it is completely dry, and some of it still feels quite hot and very liquid. He grins as goosebumps rise on the woman's olive skin and as she shivers. She has a nice body from what he can see: her arms are thin enough that he could easily close his hand around her bicep, and her legs are long and slender. Her body tapers to a narrow waist, which flares out to hips that are significant, but not plump. Her ass is toned and very shapely. "Do you model?"

"Hey," the man says as he sets down his candle to run his fingers through the woman's long, black hair. "This nice man's asking you a question, baby."

"Oh," the woman says as she lifts her head and cranes her neck around to look up at the man tracing her back. "What was that?"

"Do you model? You're gorgeous. Your figure's incredible, and your eyes... Holy fuck."

"I model for a living," the woman informs with a smile. "My husband here is a photographer, and his girlfriend here often models for him, as well."

"Damn. Lucky guy," Dennis says, turning to smile at the man.

"Yeah," the man agrees, smiling warmly at his wife.

"Did Patricia fall asleep again?" the woman asks her husband with a soft laugh.

The man laughs. "Maybe." He runs his fingers through Patricia's wavy, golden hair. "Hey, sweetheart. You awake?"

"Nnnnnn..." she mumbles in what sounds like annoyance.

Patricia's boyfriend laughs. "Looks like she's out again. She's been working really hard this week, but maybe she should get this checked out. I feel like it's bordering on narcolepsy."

The dark-haired model laughs. "Well, I wouldn't say it's that bad, but we should probably get her home."

"Yeah," her husband agrees. "Guess I'll clean you two up. It was nice meeting you three," he says to the man and his young partners as he gets to his feet.

"It was nice to meet you guys, as well," Dennis says as he gets to his feet and politely shakes the photographer's waxy hand.

Braden and Abigail nod and smile politely at the man as they rise to their feet and follow Dennis around the club. "She really was gorgeous," Abby remarks.

"She's got nothing on you, baby," Dennis says as he playfully squeezes Abby's ass.

Abigail laughs. "Dennis, come on. She's a professional model."

"Still," Dennis insists.

Abigail rolls her eyes, but smiles at him. "Well, I appreciate the blatant lie," she teases.

"Whoa, hey," Braden says, pointing off towards the far wall. "Those aren't glory holes, are they?"

"Sure looks like that's what they are," Dennis grins. He laughs as he discloses, "We had a glory hole in the bathroom of the bar that my friends and I owned back in Philly. That is, until some Eurotrash perv tried to trick my dad into blowing me through it."

"Oh, gross," Abby says, her face scrunched in distaste.

Dennis snickers. "Right? Got rid of Eurotrash Jan pretty promptly after that."

"Good choice," Braden mutters, still staring off towards the glory holes.

"Which side of the wall are you fantasizing about being on?" Dennis asks him with a teasing grin.

Braden blushes as he turns to meet Dennis's eyes. "Um..." He bites his lip.

"Ah," Dennis says in understanding as his grin broadens. He steps a bit closer to Braden to murmur directly into his ear, "You wanna get down on your knees for a bunch of strange men? Be the party favour at your own birthday party? Let anyone with a dick shove it down your throat, make you take it til you're fucking mute? My little boy getting used by a bunch of horny older men, though... I dunno..." Dennis hedges as he caresses the back of Braden's neck. "Daddy might have to punish you after for being such a fucking whore."

Braden whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut. He takes a deep, quick breath. "Yes, Daddy," he whispers shakily. Precome drips down his fully erect cock.

Dennis and Abigail grin at each other. "Keep your eyes closed, you little cockslut," Dennis mutters to Braden as he leads him by the nape to the glory holes with Abigail close in tow. Dennis guides Braden behind the partition. There are three holes available. "Kneel," he instructs sternly. "Shuffle forward a bit. Good. Open your mouth and keep it at the hole. Abby and I will be on the other side to make sure everyone's using protection, although the staff are close, as well, to monitor that. You ready, baby boy?"

Braden nods. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy," Dennis murmurs as he caresses Braden's cheek before returning to the other side of the partition. "Hey," he calls to a man standing at the back of the line next to him. "We've got a willing slut behind this hole now if you want to have a go."

"Yeah?" The man grins as he grabs a condom from a nearby bowl and tears it open to roll it down over his cock. "A friend of yours?" he asks as he steps up to the hole and sticks his cock through. "Oh holy fuck," he moans as the person on the other side of the partition sucks his cock eagerly. 

"Yep. My girlfriend's classmate," Dennis says, indicating Abigail with a nod. He isn't trying to be misleading, but he is deliberately keeping Braden's gender ambiguous. He doesn't really know why. Might just have something to do with preserving the total anonymity that the glory hole affords.

"Shit," the man gasps as he begins to thrust harshly. "Oh, shit. Yeah. Fucking take it. Oh, fuck... Fuck. What a good fucking whore."

Dennis takes Abigail by the hand and leads her over to a nearby couch. He sits her upon his lap so that they can both watch the line of men that's rapidly accumulating before Braden. Dennis sucks on Abigail's neck as they watch several men reach their climaxes with Braden.

"Um, Dennis?" Abigail says shyly.

"Mmm?" he acknowledges as he continues to nibble and suck on her neck.

"I, um... I have to use the bathroom."

Dennis pulls away from Abby's neck and briefly admires the hicky he just made. "Okay, baby girl. Daddy'll take you."

Abby laughs. "That won't be necessary."

"No, it is," he murmurs.

Abby gets up from Dennis's lap. She rolls her eyes when he stands, as well, and takes her hand in his. "Dennis, I'm serious."

"So am I," he says in a tone that does actually sound serious. "A lot of these places have genderless bathrooms, which is great and all, but there aren't staff in them, of course, so I would actually feel a bit more at ease if you let me come with you. You're so young and small and I just - I'd just feel better about it."

"Oh. Well... Okay."

"Thanks, baby," Dennis says as he leads Abigail into the single-stall washroom, which is, in fact, gender-neutral. There are, however, gendered washrooms with multiple stalls, as well. He locks the door as Abby takes a seat on the toilet. He grins as she blushes and instinctively brings her knees closer together.

"Um... Can you, like, turn around?" she requests uneasily.

"I'll go stand outside the door," he grants. "But first..." He grins deviously as he walks right up to her with his cock in his hand.

Abigail opens her mouth to blow him. "Ah!" she gasps in surprise as warm, golden piss cascades down onto her neck, tits, and abdomen. It's a hell of a surprise, but it actually feels kind of... hot. She blushes as she smiles up at Dennis as he shakes the last few drops onto her.

He grins down at her. "You look so fucking hot right now, baby," he says as he absently strokes his cock. He moans as he hardens. "Shit," he curses as he picks up his pace. "Oh, fuck." He grunts and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes all over Abby's neck, tits, and list of kinks, which he made sure to verify did permit watersports. He pants as he opens his eyes and looks down at Abigail. "Holy shit... I actually can't believe how hot you look covered in my piss and come. How does it feel, baby?"

Abigail blushes furiously as she bites her lip and looks up at Dennis. "I, um... I like it," she whispers.

Dennis moans as he squats down before Abby to kiss her with uninhibited desire as he caresses her cheek. He moans as he excitedly explores every crevice of her mouth before finally releasing it from his to gaze heatedly into her eyes. "Such a good girl for Daddy," he praises as he caresses her jaw before getting to his feet. "I'll be right outside, sweetheart."

"Okay, Daddy," she says quietly with a shy smile. Abigail finishes up in the bathroom and joins Dennis again. She feels kind of embarrassed about going back out into the club in her current state, but her arousal spikes at the prospect, as well.

"Hey, baby," Dennis says with a warm smile as he takes her hand in his. "Let's go check on our birthday boy." Dennis walks over to the glory holes with Abby, then releases her hand to walk behind the partition and tap Braden on the shoulder. "This guy's gonna be your last one, sweetheart." Dennis waits until the man finishes before promptly lifting Braden to his feet and leading him out from behind the partition.

"Hey, what gives?" the man who was next in line challenges.

"Oh," Dennis answers. "Uh, yeah, he's done with the glory hole for tonight."

"You gonna take his place?" the man asks, glancing pointedly at Dennis's tag.

Dennis laughs. "Uh, no."

"You wanna just blow me out here, then?" the man asks as he exits the dispersing line.

Dennis swallows nervously. "I, um... I really should have crossed that out -"

"But you didn't. So, why don't you be a good little cocksucker and get down on your knees?" he suggests as he places a firm hand on the guy's shoulder and urges him down to his knees.

Dennis reluctantly complies, glancing nervously at Abby and Braden, whose expressions, surprisingly, are very different. "Sadistic little bitch," Dennis mutters in response to Abby's grin and the gleam in her eyes.

"Dennis, you don't have to," Braden says with a hint of concern.

"He's right," Abby agrees. "It'd be hot as fuck, though." Her grin broadens as she watches Dennis's cock twitch at her words. She walks over to him and bends down to whisper in his ear, "You gonna do this just to get me off? You gonna debase yourself to some stranger's desire just so I can touch myself to the sight of you choking on his big, hard dick? Your throat'll get all raw and sore and you might hate it... But you'll do it 'cause you're my good little bitch boy, right?"

Dennis nods as his eyes begin to glisten. "Yes, Mistress," he whispers shyly. This feels a little too harsh for something his Mommy would make him do.

Abby grins at the new title. "Make me proud," she says with a wink as she saunters over to the couch and motions for Braden to sit next to her. She's still sticky, but the fluids on her body have mostly dried.

Dennis opens his mouth as the man grabs him roughly by the hair and shoves his cock into his throat, wasting no time at all in chasing his release at a brutal pace. Dennis's eyes and throat sting before long. Tears roll silently down his cheeks as he gags loudly on each thrust. He makes a conscious effort to breathe through his nose. For Abby. For Abby. His cock stiffens to its fullest as he listens to her moan loudly as she fingers herself on the couch. Precome begins to bead at the tip of his cock at the whole "bi for Mistress" thing. He can take this. He can be a good slave for his Mistress, a good little cocksucker, if that's what she commands of him. Dennis squeezes his eyes shut in pain as the man yanks hard on his dark, sweaty hair and buries his cock deep in Dennis's throat as he comes into the condom. Dennis opens his eyes and pants in relief as the man finally softens and withdraws his cock, shucking the condom off and tying it in a knot to toss it into a nearby trashcan.

The man sighs in contentment as he smiles at the guy who just sucked him off. "Thanks, man. You okay?"

Dennis nods as he moistens his mouth with saliva and gets to his feet. He glances over at the couch and smiles at the sight of Braden sucking on one of Abby's tits, still adorned with piss and come, as she vigorously rubs her clit.

"Fuck!" Abby shouts as she comes, her eyes clenched shut and her fist pulling on Braden's hair. She shudders and interjects loudly as Braden continues to suckle her breast. Her hips buck and her legs quiver until she finally comes down, panting and still quivering slightly.

Braden releases her nipple with a loud suck. "Fuck, Abby. Dennis, I gotta admit, that was really fucking hot."

Dennis smiles as he makes his way over to them and sits next to Abby on the couch. "I'm glad you guys liked it."

"What'd you think of it?" Braden asks.

"I didn't really like it, but I kinda found that hot. Like, she was sort of "forcing" me to do it; I liked that."

Braden bites his lip as his cock twitches. "I know what you mean," he murmurs.

"Hey," Abby pipes up. "We haven't told them we're here to celebrate your birthday yet," she says as she grins at Braden.

Braden laughs as a yawn escapes him. "I, uh... I think I'm actually gonna be ready to head home soon."

"What! You haven't even come!" Abby protests. "Come on, just let us get them to arrange one special thing for you."

Braden rolls his eyes fondly. "Fine," he agrees with a smile.

"Yay!" Abby beams as she gets up from the couch. "Wait right here. Dennis, come on," she says as she grabs him by the hand to lead him to the nearest available staff member. "Hi," she politely greets the uniformed woman. "It's our friend's birthday. He's getting pretty tired, but is there something birthday-themed that you guys could do for him before we head out?"

"What does he like?" the woman asks with a polite smile.

"No impact play or anything," Abby answers.

"Hmm..." the woman ponders for a moment before asking, "Would he be into being a human birthday cake?"

Abby laughs. "What does that entail?"

The woman smiles as she explains, "We'd lay a tarp down, get him to lie on it on his back, put a birthday cake-flavoured condom on him, cover him in icing, whipped cream, and sprinkles, and some of the staff would sing "Happy Birthday" to him as people lick and suck him clean."

And that's exactly what happens. Braden giggles at the slight absurdity of being sung "Happy Birthday" in a sex club whilst receiving an extremely enthusiastic blowjob from Abby, who immediately made a beeline for his cock before anyone else could. Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://youtu.be/my9UbF4-Hs8
> 
> https://youtu.be/sdHLI2vTnTY
> 
> https://youtu.be/YGPRC_YYUIA


End file.
